Lily Beauregard
Lily Amanda Beauregard is Vampire/Witch hybrid born into a fueding family. Appearance Lily is currently sixteen years old but she is bound to stop aging soon as she is reaching adulthood. She currently has bright blue eyes. Typically Vampires have red eyes but because she is half-Witch she doesn't need to have the typical Vampire qualities. She also has fairly tan skin. She has blonde hair which is wavy and kept in a pony tail behind her. She usually wears clothing that is allows her to easily move, in case she ever gets into a fight, she needs to be prepared at all times. Personality Lily is a quiet and reserved person. She doesn't like to talk to people that she isn't familiar with but when she does need to talk she speaks her mind. She tends to be very cocky when she is talking to enemies or people she is doesn't particularly like. History Lily was born when a Vampire and a Witch fell in love. Vampires and Witches never get along well but these two families completely hated each other. Lily's parents, who were in love, tried to leave their families but their families kept disapproving of their relationship until her parents decided to take their own lives, leaving the two families to fight for Lily. First, after Lily's parents died her father's Vampire family kidnapped her and took her to Yokohama, Japan for about a year before her mother's Wizard and Witch family kidnapped her and took her to Caracas, Venezuela. This continued until Lily was about eight when she ran away from her family in the middle of the night. She grew up living alone and teaching herself things that she needed to know to live on her own. Still today, members of her family still try and find her, which is why she taught herself how to fight and use her powers against her enemies. She doesn't know it, but because of the concentration of Vampiric and Wiccan power in her, she is an extremely powerful being and both sides of her families want her to side with them because she is so powerful. Relationships *Deceased Vampire father *Deceased Witch mother *Several other Wiccan and Vampiric family members Wiccan/Vampiric abilities Because Lily is a Witch and Vampire, she has an extreme concentration of power which makes her very highly wanted by each of her families. Wiccan abilities *'Magic: '''Lily possesses the ability to perform magic to alter reality to a limited degree. **'Spell casting:' She is able to create her own spells as well as cast already existing spells. **'Potion making:' She can also brew potions. *'Flight:' She can fly at will. She is pretty experienced with this ability and doesn't ever need a broomstick to help her fly. *'Atmokinesis:' Her singular ability as a Witch is her ability to manipulate the weather. This also includes a limited ability to control the elements including ice, wind, moisture, and lightning. Vampiric abilities *'Enhanced strength:' She is capable of lifting about one ton. *'Enhanced speed:' She is capable of covering about two miles in one minute. *'Enhanced stamina:' She can physically and mentally exert herself for about a day before she tires. *'Enhanced endurance:' She can endure more pain than humanly possible. *'Enhanced durability:' She is much more durable than humanly possible. *'Enhanced agility:' She is much more agile than humanly possible. *'Specific animal mimicry:' She is capable of shifting into a bat at will. *'Telekinesis:' She can move objects and individuals with her mind. She isn't as experienced with this ability as she is with her telepathic abilities. *'Telepathy:' She is capable of reading the thoughts of others with ease. She can also control the minds of others as well. *'Exanguination:' She can drain the blood of others just by touching them. She doesn't use this ability very often. *'Immortality:''' She will live forever unless she is killed. She will also stop aging in the near future. Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Wizardkind Category:Females Category:Unknown race Category:Magic Category:Spell casting Category:Potion making Category:Flight Category:Atmokinesis Category:Enhanced strength Category:Enhanced speed Category:Enhanced stamina Category:Enhanced durability Category:Enhanced endurance Category:Enhanced agility Category:Specific animal mimicry Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepathy Category:Exanguination Category:Immortality